What It Takes To Love
by gi23227
Summary: Matt hates Rebekah and will do anything to stop her from dating the new bartendor at the place where he works, but in doing so he finds that he really likes her.
1. Chapter 1

Rebekah really wanted to be human and right about now she was willing to do anything to get the cure. Now that it's in the hands of Silas it was turning out to be much harder than she thought. Rebekah had been up all night thinking of ways to try to get it back but Silas had never shown his face before so it was kind of hard looking for a faceless man. In the mean time thought with Klaus in New Orleans and Elijah with him Rebekah was in dire need of something to do. She really wanted to go down to The Grill or at least the new place where The Grill used to be. I could use a drink Rebekah thought. So she got her car keys and headed out.

When she got to The Grill she went straight to the bar and ordered a vodka straight and even got a look from the new bartender. He was cute she thought. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah just got hired what about you I haven't seen you around before," he said back with a smile.

"I have been here for a long time," Rebekah said sadly.

"Sounds like a bad thing," he said and Rebekah smiled back at him.

Matt was busting tables when she came in and was glad she hadn't noticed him. He went back into the kitchen and watrched her moves hoping that she wasn't looking for him. He was suprised to see that she went straight to the bar though and started conversing with the new wondered what they were talking about and that they would hurry up so she could leave.

"Matt get back out there," Matt's boss called out to him.

"Sure thing," Matt sad and walked back out with a couple of orders.

Rebekah saw him when he walked out and they made eye contack briefly before he quickly looked away to serve his tables. Rebekah knew that Matt worked here and she knew that they weren't exactly on speaking terms but whatever she wanted a drink and screw Matt. If he didn't like her than that's his lost. Rebekah was tired of being with people who only wanted something from her and then left. Plus she had this really attractive bartendor over here who would make a great one night stand.

Matt was suprised that Rebekah hadn't said anything to him and was even more confused as to why she was here, so he walked over to the bar and said "What are you doing here?"

Rebekah had seem Matt coming and the look on his face said that he was not happy but she smiled and said "I am here to have a drink and make small talk with your lovely bartendor over here."

Matt saw the way the bartendor, whos name he did not know yet, look at Rebekah and he did not like it. Not because he was jealous but because if they started talking he would be seeing a lot more of Rebekah around here and that's something he did not want. "Yeah, well he's working so finish your drink and leave."

"Wow rude much?" Rebekah said a little hurt by his words but not for long.

"Hey, back up man she's cool," the bartendor said looking at Matt now.

"Listen man you're on the clock so start working," Matt said looking the bartendor straight into the eye.

Just then the boss came out and told everybody to get back to work. "Hey, so I get off in a couple of hours why don't you wait for me so I can take you out?" The bartendor said to Rebekah.

"I'll think about it," Rebekah said and smiled at him as he walked away.

Matt felt a surge of anger run through at the bartendor was he trying to ruin his life?

"Don't look so jeolous Matt," Rebekah said teasing him with a smirk on her lips.

"Not funny," Matt said. "He's an idiot anyway so I wouldn't waste my time on him."

"Is that so?" Rebekah said interested.

"Yeah that is so and you shouldn't mess around with him," Matt said.

"I think I can handle myself with him," Rebekah said and then called the bartendor back over. "Her is my number," she said writing it down and handing it to him. "Call me when you get off."

He smiled at her and then put the napkin her number was written on in his pocket. "I will," he said and smilied at her.

Matt wanted to punch him in the face right now and then scream at him that he was runing his life and his be doing this, but there were people around and Matt couldn't lose his job. So he just kept silent with his fists balled up at his sides while Rebekah downed the rest of drink and walked out. He watched her leave knowing that she would be back tonight thinking God help him.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt dreaded the moment that rebekah would walk though that door. He also dreaded the the thought of her and the new bartendor dating, because if the started dating then she would be around all of the time and that would be a living hell. Maybe he would move to Ohio Matt thought nobody would find him there. No vampires, no witches, no werewolfs and no more dying. He could have a nice life in Ohio. Just as Matt thought about how much it would cost to move he saw Rebekah walk in. She walked right past him and straight to the bar.

"Hey you came back," the bartendor said and smiled at her.

"You did tell me to come back right," Rebekah said and smiled back.

Matt thought he was going to puke. He was just waiting for the moment that they left.

"So where do you want to go," the bartendor asked Rebekah.

"How about we stay here I mean I heard the food here is pretty good," Rebekah said smiling and then looked at Matt who looked he was about to pop the blood vessel in his eye.

"Sure whatever you want," the bartendor said and then lead her to a booth right in Matt's area of the room.

"Great choice," Rebekah said as she heard the popping sound of Matt's eye blood vessel.

This is not happening. This is not happening Matt thought as he just stared at them. He then went into the back and found the other waitress who worked here. "Hey I need you to serve that table," Matt said to her and pointed at Rebekah table.

"Sorry I got to leave early and I cleared it with th boss so they are all yours," she said to Matt as she took of her apron and grabbed her coat.

Awesome Matt thought, today is just not my day. Ohio sounded like paradise right now. Matt sucked it up though and went to go serve them. He walked right up to there table and said "How may I help you."

"Umm I would like a glass of vodka no ice and nothing to eat for right now," Rebekah said just loving every minute of this.

"Wow," the bartendor said."You're not hungry."

"No, i'm saving my apetite for later," Rebekah said and smirked at him.

"Okay well I don't want anything either," the bartendor said and smirked back at her.

Great Matt thought the faster they could get out of here, but then he saw what was going on here. Rebekah had compelled him and she was going to feed on him tonight. Matt then pulled Rebekah up by her arm and pulled her to the kitchen.

"What are you doing? You can't feed on our bartendor!" Matt yelled at her.

"Why not he won't even know after I compel him," Rebekah said with a wicked smile. "But it's sweet to see how worried you are about him."

"Trust I don't care about but what I do care about is another unexplained death," Matt said rasing his voice again.

"Hey hey come down who said I was going to kill him. A little snack is all he is." Rebekah said trying to clam Matt down.

"Listen no feeding in this place okay I work here and i'd like to keep it vampire free," Matt said his voice turning back to normal.

"Okay fine", Rebakah said with a small pout but then started smiling up at Matt. "You can let go of me now."

Matt forgot that he was still holding on to her and quickly dropped his hands. "Sorry," he said and then left the kitchen leaving Rebekah still smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebekah and the bartendor had been together nonstop for the past week and Matt felt as if he was going to implode. He didn't know why but Rebekah and him together just rubbed him the wrong way. He hated she would come in and the would talk and flirt and make out all day every day. I mean how much PDA do they need to have. It was bad enough Rebekah was a killer vampire but now he couldn't get rid of her. He needed a plan but he didn't know what he could do, so for the past week he had racked his brain of ways to get Rebekah out of the bar and get his life back. Little did he know that he didn't need a plan because what happened on that Friday changed everything.

Rebekah had been hanging out with the bartendor a lot this week and she was certain it was not because she liked him. I mean he had a nice face but he wasn't who she wanted to be with and that was the sad part becuase who she wanted to be with didn't want to be with her. So she figured she might as well get whatever she could from the bartendor before it got old and she died of boredem. I mean really who cares about why he got a tattoo of a bird on his entire back. Rebekah thought it was stupid and thought he would regret it when he got older but whatever. After about a week of it though Rebekah was getting sick of it and Matt had avoided her at all costs and she was thinking that maybe should just give it up before the unthinkable happened. It happened on that Friday the bartendor had just got of work and was getting ready to meet Rebekah outside when he was stopped by a guy who looked like he had just ate something bloody. The guy walked up to the bartendor and looked him right in the eyes and told him not to scream. He think bit his neck and drank his blood before he snapped his neck and when he woke back he up he looked him in the eyes again and told him to something and then he was gone. The bartendor didn't know why but he felt an urge to drink blood. So he got up walked out to where everybody else was and took the first person he saw by the neck and bit him.

Rebekah had some him come out and when he walked right past her she knew something was wrong but never thought he would do what he did. It all happened so fast one minute he was walking then he was biting Matt. The few people in the bar looked at what was happening with fear. The bartendor then threw Matt into the bar and Rebekah nowrealizing what was happening caught Matt before he crashed into the back but the impact made he take the crash for him. After that the bartendor started feeding on everybody in the bar draining them one by one. He was blood crazy and Rebekah new she had to stop him but she had to save Matt too. He was bleeding from his neck and it wouldn't stop, this was no ordinary vampire bit she thought. So she took of he jacket and tried to stop the bleeding and in the background she heard the screams of people being murdered. She didn't know what to do, but she had to save Matt so she put pressure on the bit and tried to wake him up but he was not moving. She hoped that it was because of the fall and not because of the blood lose because if it was she knew what she had to do. Rebekah was so focused on Matt that she didn't even notice that the terror had stopped and that the bar had gone qutie. She looked up and saw that nobody was there just two on three dead bodies and the rest of the people who were in the bar were gone. She hoped they had got away safe, but she had to get Matt out of here before anybody came.

As she was trying to get Matt up though she saw the bartendor walking towards them. Rebekah quickly got up to shield Matt but the bartendor raised him hands and said "Don't worry he'll get what's coming to him." And then he was gone. Rebekah didn't know what he ment and was about to go after him when he Matt moan behind her. When she turned around Matt was in the arms of a man she did not know and then she was hit from grabbed from behind and had a bag put over her head and just like that she was taken and not even realizing how scared she should be she was only worried about what happened to Matt.


End file.
